The Three Tasks
by Fonix Girl
Summary: Gedonelune origin story! Companion to the Elemental Spiral.
1. Prologue: Transfer

Prologue:

Transfer

It'd only been a month since the great wizard Merlin transferred the people of magic back to the world of Myula. They had fled Terra for the same reason they had initially fled Myula—non-magical humans persecuting those with magic. It had only been a century since Merlin had brought the magical people over to Terra, and now, they were forced back again. For the second time, entire families and communities were uprooted. So many magical creatures were made to leave the homes they'd been in for decades.

Johnathan Pendraco was determined to rectify this. While he himself had no magic, his half-aunt Morgana did, as did her son, his cousin Mordred. His father's mentor was the most powerful wizard in their records. His best friend, Thomas, had magic, being half-fae. He knew many of the magical folk personally. So, when Merlin announced that he had deemed Myula was again safer than Terra for magic, Johnathan decided to accompany his people. For while he did not share their magic, he shared their love of it.

But they were all refugees. Johnathan held no royal status in this world, and could do nothing to aid his people. It was clear that they needed a land to call their own, because he knew that the country that hosted them now would not do so forever. Their current king was tolerant of magic, but the heir? Not in the least. Crown Prince Swenfe of Wsenes hated magic with a passion. He and his men already had begun to harass the refugees.

They needed to leave, to a safer land. So when Johnathan approached Merlin, his late father's mentor and friend, Merlin agreed with the notion, and sent Johnathan on a mission that, unbeknownst to him, would eventually become legend around the world. With him was sent Thomas Glosian, his most trusted friend, and a talented warrior. To guide them was an old friend of Merlin—the dragon of time, Nyllay, who would remain in his humanoid form until the time came to leave them.


	2. Part 1: The Fae King

Part 1:

The Fae King

"You mean, we're going on an adventure?" Thomas grinned as he packed his travel bag.

"No, we're going to locate a new home for our people. It's not a game this time, Tommy," Johnathan said firmly. "We can't stay here, you understand this as well as I."

"Doesn't make it any less of an adventure, Jonny. We're going to explore distant lands, probably untouched by humans. We'll maybe fight monsters and escape deadly danger by the skin of our teeth!"

Johnathan sighed. "Just finish packing."

The next morning, before the sun was even beginning to peak over the horizon, Johnathan and Thomas were standing at the side gate from the Wsenes capitol. The were awaiting Nyllay, who Merlin assured them would meet them before the first ray of sun broke the skyline.

"I've never met a dragon before. Plenty of fae, but no dragons. They're incredibly reclusive." Thomas had always been a nervous talker, and had been whispering about dragons to an overly-awake Johnathan.

"That is because we find humans generally irritating."

The two young men jumped at the sudden appearance of the silhouette. It was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman—neither the voice nor the thin shape gave away anything.

Johnathan recovered more quickly than Thomas. "Hello. I am Johnathan Pendraco. I assume you are Nyllay?"

The "man" nodded. "I am. Now follow, we must be off."

Johnathan mounted, Thomas scrambling to follow suit. Nyllay took off, running, and the two friends spurred their horses into following. Nyllay was clearly not at full speed, allowing the them to keep pace. The rode most of the morning, taking the occasional break to rest the horses.

As the light grew, Johnathan observed Nyllay when they took a break. Long, coppery hair. Matching eyes. It was genderless in every sense of the word, and Johnathan didn't want to be rude and ask.

Thomas talked incessantly. Meaning no more than normal. Johnathan wasn't sure where the boy had all that energy, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know. Nyllay, on the other hand, hadn't spoken since they began the journey. When they stopped for the night, he vanished into the dark, reappearing in time to relieve Thomas of the midnight watch.

And it continued like that for weeks. The only thing that changed was the terrain. They passed through various kinds of land, many that Johnathan had only ever read about in books. Murky bogs with creatures glittering in the dark distance, attempting to lead the travelers astray—and they nearly succeeded once with the easily distracted Thomas, who had been saved by Nyllay pulling him back to the thin trail, though the horse was lost. The desert, rocky and filled with sparse, grey habitation and poisonous creatures. The oceans glittered in the distance as they trekked through a mountain range. Finally, the reached a place that felt more familiar to Johnathan.

Of course, the woodlands he grew up with didn't have trees a hundred feet high. Or a thrum of magic that even he, who had not a drop in his blood, could feel. Thomas found himself filled with a new energy as the magic in the wood harmonized with his fae blood.

Nyllay was still silent. They traveled towards the heart of the woods, closer to the source of magic. Johnathan kept seeing things out of the corner of his eyes, and he was convinced they were various sorts of fae. What else could they be?

Then one day, Nyllay spoke to Johnathan. "This is as far as I will take you. The fae court of this area is nearby, merely a day's journey off. You will have to bargain with them if you wish to use this land for your people. The boy's fae blood will sense the entrance. Stand nearby and ask for an audience with the fae king, Oberon. A go-between will question you, and decide if you are worthy to meet the king." And then, Nyllay darted into the woods, almost too fast to be seen.

Thomas cracked a joke about how if this was all they had to do, then it would be easy, because Johnathan was the most charming lad among their people. The joke comforted him none.

"Come on," Johnathan said. "The swifter we are, the sooner our people can be safe."

And he sent his horse into a canter, to follow Thomas, who'd taken off running—following his instinct to the faeland entrance.

By the next morning, the two of them reached their destination.

"It's here. Try summoning a fae," Thomas suggested.

Johnathan cleared this throat and took a breath. "I am Johnathan Pendraco, crown prince of a people without a kingdom, son of Arthur Pendraco, who lives no longer. I wish to seek an audience with King Oberon, the leader of these fae lands."

"Hmm, a prince whose people lack a kingdom? That's new," a feminine voice hummed in amusement. "What would you want the fae for, hmm? Don't you know it is dangerous for non-magical folk to interact with us?"

Johnathan made sure to control his breathing. He needed to appear calm, collected. "It is dangerous for any of human blood, magical or not. And I may not have magic, but many people I care about do. My aunt Morgana le Fae and her son Mordred le Fae, both killed for their magic. My father's mentor, the great wizard Merlin Emrys, who took the people of magic to another land to protect them, and who brought them back when the place of safety was safe no longer. My closest, dearest friend Thomas of Woodaren, who stands here with me. And most of my people—men, women, children who possess gifts of magic. Magic that has caused them much persecution by those who fear it. I wish to speak to your king in hopes of protecting them, for they are innocent and do not deserve the misery they have been burdened with. It is them I am here for, not myself."

"Interesting." A woman, ageless but clearly not youth, walked into the clearing, seeming to appear from nowhere. She was dark skinned, with bright scarlett hair and very pale green eyes. "Most humans I meet are here for themselves, not for others." She observed Johnathan, and he did his best to not squirm uncomfortably under her gaze.

Her eyes shifted to look at Thomas, who was grinning. Johnathan was going to smack him later for making such an idiotic expression at such an important time. But alas, he, too, seemed to pass the test this woman put against them.

"Follow me, and refrain from touching anything. You never know what might bite your hand off." she said, with a look directed to Thomas, who was still grinning like a fool. "And leave the horse. It will not be harmed, and my brother shall watch it."

The two youths followed behind the fae woman, and as soon as they passed into the trees, the woods felt different. The magic much…stronger, older. It unnerved Johnathan as much as it didn't affect Thomas. He'd only felt magic of this strength once before—when Merlin brought the people back to Myula. This was nothing to mess around with. _Fae Courts_ _were nothing to mess around with._

"I get to actually meet my father's people!" Thomas whispered excitedly into Johnathan's ear. "I've never actually gotten to meet a full-fae, and now there will be so many of them!"

Johnathan now understood his friend's earlier glee. There had been very, very few fae that had transferred to Terra. But due to the lack of natural magic, many of them died or just…vanished. There were a fair few halfling's or mixed bloods, but Thomas' father had apparently been one of the last fae to die, passing away shortly before the halfling was born. And well, now Johnathan felt bad about the previous desire to whack his friend for his lack of solemness.

"So you are a halfling, then? I could sense that your magic was close to a fae's." The fae-woman looked back at the two young men, curiosity in her eyes. "I've never met a half-fae. Many of my kind dislike humans, and I don't know any personally who would like them enough to mate with one. It's curious, really. Do you know why?"

Thomas shook his head. "My father passed away in Terra, before I was born. So I never knew him enough to ask. But I'm far from the only halfling. There are several among our people, and several more who have been fae-gifted. Aunt Morgana, Jonny's aunt really, but I called her that, too, was also a halfling. She helped me out a lot when I was young, because fae-blood magic tends to be a little less structured than non-fae magic. And it gets…odd, with human magic."

And Thomas was back to talking relentlessly. The entire half hour they walked, he talked to the fae, who told them to call her Saen, who only interrupted periodically with a question or two. Johnathan stayed silent, thinking about how to request his wish from the Fae King. In the stories, the fae were tricky at the best of time, particularly if they didn't like you. He'd gotten beyond the go-between, but the audience with King Oberon would be far more difficult, especially since he'd be requesting the use of their land. Fae were jealous caretakers of their lands.

"We have arrived." Saen cut off Thomas, and gestured to a pair of trees, both curved towards the other, branches tangling to create a mystical arch, very worthy of a faery tale. "I recommend only the Prince Whose People Lack A Kingdom speaks, and very carefully at that. The King is in a fair mood now, but that is as easily changed as the wind. I wish you good luck, and hope that you manage to gain permission for your request." And with a shifting in the leaves, Saen the fae was gone.

Johnathan took a few deep breaths to steady himself. "Thomas, stay out here. And take these." Pulling his belt-knife and sword from their sheathes, he handed them to his most trusted and loyal companion, who nodded as he accepted them.

"Good luck, my friend. May the stars protect you and give you guidance."

Johnathan nodded, walking past the arch. The light shifted, dimming, giving the air a more ethereal quality. It felt incredibly surreal as he approached the throne where a man—no, a fae—lounged comfortably in a throne. He wore robes of shifting jewel colors—iridescent, feathered wings folded behind his back, their paleness a contrast to the deep gold of his skin. While there was no crown upon his head, his whole aura screamed "royal" and "king." Relaxed at the moment, but capable of powerful, powerful things the moment the urge took him.

Keeping his posture perfect, Johnathan walked with his head high, before kneeling in front of the throne.

Smirking, the king started at the youth for several minutes, silent. It felt like he was staring into the very soul of the human boy, who did his best to appear unperturbed by the unnerving stare. He did not look away.

Finally, the king spoke. "It has been a long time since my niece, Saen, has deemed a human worthy enough to gain audience with me. You must have impressed her somehow, and I suspect it was honesty. She does like honesty. So what is it you want? Every human I've met always wants something."

Johnathan inhaled. "I do not want for myself, your majesty. But I do want. I want for my people, who have once again been forced to leave their homes, or perish. They have been continually persecuted for the magic they were born with, the magic that most only use for the most well-intentioned ideas." In very calm, clear tones, Johnathan explained the transfer to Terra and the return to Myula. "Now, my people lack a home. While they are currently tolerated as refugees, the heir to that kingdom is not tolerant of magic. As soon as he ascends to the throne, there is no doubt in my mind my people will suffer even more. We have run out of most options. And that, King Oberon, is why I kneel before you today. My people, who are innocent, have suffered for so long. I wish to find a place where they may be safe, once and for all. I would implore you, please give us some land. Land where we can create a safe place for people who have magic, or are sympathetic to it."

"And just what would you be willing to do, for this land?" King Oberon mused. "There is very little in life that is free, so what would you give to gain your desire?"

"I would give anything that is mine to give, and do anything in my power to do. I cannot offer more than that."

The Fae King raised a brow. "Is that so? Hmm…what to do, what to do…I find myself quite sympathetic to the plight of your people. So I shall give you three tasks, and ask a few laws be put in place. The laws will be things along the lines of protecting my people, simple, really—but the tasks will not be easy. Do you accept?"

"What would the tasks be, your majesty?"

"Do you accept?" the king repeated.

Johnathan nodded, and said. "I do accept your generous offer."

"Very well. Your three tasks shall be these: First, go to the Forest of Chivista. In it, there is a freshwater spring frequented by unicorns—retrieve a vial of the water and a tail hair from a unicorn. Second, you must go to the Castle of Alessa the Sorceress. Obtain four lilies, alive and whole, from her gardens: one for each element. Third, you must go to the court of King Myrin, and retrieve something he borrowed from me. It is months past the return date, but I know that my old friend most likely forgot." The king sighed in a manner that made "forgot" seem like the completely wrong word. "After you have retrieved all these things, return to my court and I will let you obtain land for your people. Failure to do so will result in death, though most likely not at my hand. Do you understand your tasks?"

Johnathan nodded. "I do."

"Then you may leave."


	3. Part 2: The Unicorn Spring

Part 2:

The Unicorn Spring

"Where do you reckon we can find that dragon friend of yours, Jonny?" Thomas said. They'd left the fae court, regained their horses, and were traveling roughly east. Neither of them were at all familiar with this world, so they were wandering blind. At the moment, they were stopped between a split in the animal path.

"I'm not sure. Nyllay? Can you hear me? Are you nearby?"

Thomas looked at Johnathan as if worried for his sanity. "You do realize he's probably not within shout-shot, much less ear-shot?"

"I am here."

Nearly falling off his horse in surprise, Thomas was yanked back in the saddle by a smirking Johnathan.

"Dragon's have excellent hearing, you know, particularly if you address them." Turning to Nyllay, he said, "Would you be willing to guide us, again? The fae kind agreed to give us land for our people if we completed three tasks, but we do not know this world, especially when compared to you."

"Flattery is pointless with a dragon," Nyllay said, it's voice not changing pitch in the least from it's monotone. "But I will guide you to your journey's end, and only guide you. You must complete them yourself. What are the tasks?"

Johnathan explained, and when he finished, Nyllay turned around and, without a word, led them back the way they came. Clearly, they had been going the opposite direction of the Forest of Chivista.

"The Spring of Unicorns can be found down this path." And again, Nyllay vanished into the surroundings.

"I'm going to beg him to teach me that. I will flat out beg," Thomas said, envious.

"Focus, Tommy," Johnathan chided. "Can you create me a container? For the water?"

"Sure," he replied. "Won't be glass, though. I never did manage to get that right. But stone should work, right? We can use a stopper from the spare waterskin, to save the trouble." Sliding off his stallion, Thomas searched through the forest floor for good stones to fuse and mold into a vial. It took him several minutes before he managed to gather a sizable handful.

Johnathan watched as Thomas sat cross legged in front of the pile of stones, focus intent and total. He loved watching others perform magic, even if he'd grown up watching. The stones swirled, kicking up dust that surrounded it. It glowed red hot, Thomas melting the stones into the desired shape. Eventually, the dust settled and the red glow faded. Left behind was an interestingly patterned vial, the different colors of stones creating a sort of collage. But it was smooth, the right shape, and hopefully water-tight. Then again, Thomas wouldn't have given him it if he wasn't confident that it could serve its purpose.

Steadying himself, Johnathan began to walk. It took a while, but he reached a spring. The whole area was heavily shaded by the tree canopy, but the small clearing around the spring seemed to glow with a silvery-bluish light. Like moonlight, despite the fact that it was midday. It was gorgeous, a pure, natural, magical place, with an aura that was so incredibly peaceful Johnathan just wanted to sit and… _exist_ , if only for a while.

He shook his head, willing himself to focus. Going to fill the vial, he hesitated. It didn't feel right just to take it. It couldn't be that easy. He straightened his posture before calling out, gentle and soft in tone, "Who is the guardian of this sacred spring? Will you allow me to speak with you?"

"Clever boy, asking instead of taking." From the water lifted up a sort of fae—and Undine, a nymph of water. Everything below her shoulders was in the water, unseen despite the clarity of the spring—the long, silvery hair on her head almost seemed to merge with the water.

"Are you the guardian of this lovely spring, ma'am?" Johnathan asked.

The Undine smiled faintly, seemingly amused. "Polite, too. Yes, I am the guardian. What is it you need, child?"

Once more, Johnathan found himself explaining the plight of his people, and his desire to give them all a home where they could be safe, once and for all. The Undine listened silently through his whole explanation, of King Oberon's tasks and why had come to the spring.

"It seems you've quite the problem," the Undine mused. "I suppose giving you a little vial of water wouldn't hurt. However, I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"No one but King Oberon must open the vial once it if stoppered."

Johnathan nodded gravely. "I swear it, the vial of water shall be opened unless it be by the hand of Fae King Oberon."

The Undine held out her hand, and Johnathan handed the vial to her. She refused the stopper, saying, "It is no matter. I can create one myself, one untainted." So he pocketed the stopper.

He watched as she summoned up a small stream of the water, letting it spiral into the magic-crafted vial. She waved her hand over it and a dark green stopper appeared. When she handed it back to Johnathan, the outside was completely dry.

"I wish you luck with the unicorns. They are proud, stubborn creatures. Not as easily moved by a story as I." And then, like so many of the magical creatures Johnathan had met, she vanished.

' _She is right._ ' Johnathan was sort of tired of things just appearing. Getting startled so often was not a pleasurable thing. And the fact that it was spoken into him mind rather than aloud was somewhat unnerving.

Behind him was a creature much like a horse, but it wasn't just the horn on its head or the pure white of its coat that differentiated it. The creature had a most dignified aura about it, an intelligence in its eyes that spoke of a long life of much trial. It had scars around its neck, horrifically marring it's beauty, yet not diminishing its majesty.

' _Humans have hunted my kind for generations. They have sought to imprison us and show us off, or to kill us and rip us to shreds. We have far fewer numbers than we did even a century ago. There is no kindness directed to humans from many of my kind. None of us have remained unscathed, having lost families and loved ones, or suffering personally to ourselves._ ' The Unicorn tilted its head, the old scars around its neck becoming more visible. ' _And yet, you say you seek to create an asylum for magic. Not to abuse or destroy it, but to protect it, to let it flourish. And since it is impossible to lie near the waters of an Undine, I know you speak your truth. What has made you this way? I've come across very few humans who accept magic yet don't wield it themselves._ '

"My aunt was very dear to me—Morgana was her name," Johnathan said quietly. "She was a healer, mostly, but her magic extended far beyond that. She was powerful, yet kinder than anyone else I've ever known. She strove to use her magic to heal, rather than harm. She taught my best friend magic alongside her own son, and she taught me many lessons I will forever carry, and instilled upon me her desire to protect and heal. But three months ago, merely weeks before the great wizard Merlin brought my people back into Myula, she was killed.

"Her son, Mordred, had dueled one of my father's knights, one who had attempted to court his mother, but began heavily harassing her. The knight was killed, and there was a large section of the non-magical humans who used the knight's death as an excuse to rise up against magic.

"The people with magic among mine are inherently peaceful, and many of the elder ones still remembered how their parents suffered the persecution from those who hated magic in Myula. It had led to a war then, and they feared it would do the same. But even as they made preparations to leave, they were harrassed and attacked.

"My cousin was killed defending my father, and my father was killed also. Morgana watched them die even as she attempted to save them. Her anguish overtook her, her magic spiraling out. The castle collapsed, killing her and all of the people who had rioted inside."

He took a deep, shuddering breath. He had been doing his best to keep control the emotions connected to the event that removed his whole kin-family from mortality, and sharing it was making it a hundred time more difficult to do so. He reached up and rubbed the small bronze key that hung from a cord around his neck, nestled beneath his shirt. It was the key to what had been Morgana's workshop. She had given it to him shortly before her death.

"And so my people made our hasty escape. Back into Myula they went, finding only a shaky peace, one that is very close to shattering. Which has lead me to here, seeking a way to prevent more of my people from suffering. I know what it's like to be hunted, to lose ones I love. And I can assure you that I wish no harm to the unicorns, nor anyone who doesn't wish harm to my people. The haven I wish to create is not just for my people, but for any human or fae or creature who wishes to be safe and is either of or sympathizes with magic. I can assure you that if I manage to create this home, that the unicorns will be just as protected as the humans, or the fae. For they will indeed be a part of the people, if they wish."

The Unicorn gazed at Johnathan for several long, silent moments. Then a Unicorn Foal crept up behind the Unicorn.

' _Grandsire, we should help him._ ' The Foal tossed it's head. ' _I want to live in a place like that. Where people won't hurt us anymore. This human is good, and I know you can sense it more than I can._ '

' _I told you to remain back, with the herd,_ ' the Unicorn said sternly.

The Foal snorted in what seemed to be the equivalent of giggles. ' _And yet you set Seona as the watchmare. She cannot keep an eye on a mountain, much less me._ '

' _That is fair._ ' The Unicorn appeared to sigh before looking over to Johnathan again. ' _Since my grandfoal seems so determined to aid you, I suppose my herd will agree with your idea, as long as we receive the asylum you promise._ '

"I will make it a surety that the kingdom created for the purpose will have protection for the unicorns," Johnathan swore.

The Unicorn nudged the Foal and she gleefully skipped up to Johnathan's side. She flicked her tail several times, and eventually a single, shimmering silver hair fluttered away from it. Johnathan reached out and caught it as the Foal returned to her grandsire's side.

"I thank you with every fragment of my being for your gift," Johnathan said sincerely.

The Unicorn huffed. ' _Thank us by creating the haven._ '

And the Unicorn and Foal were gone.


	4. Part 3: Alessa's Castle

Part 3:

Alessa's Castle

"So, who exactly is this Alessa woman?" Thomas asked to no one in particular. After they left the Unicorn Spring, Nyllay began leading them east, into the direction of a sunrise.

"A powerful sorceress," Nyllay said. "She built her home in a mere night. Even among dragons, her strength is admirable."

"But what sort of magic user is she? Battle mage? Weather witch? Is her magic with plants? Or elements? Or divination? Does she make magical tools? Is she fully human, or fae blood?" Thomas pressed.

"Wind and Earth."

"Have you met her?"

"No."

And the conversation died.

It was much farther to reach this magic-user than it had been to reach the Unicorn Spring. It took several weeks before they reached the point where Nyllay vanished once more. The supplies they boys had brought with them were dwindling quickly, and they had to find some means of restocking between this task and the next.

The castle, while not the largest the two had seen, was by far the most ornate. It had a theme of vines and lilies in its build. Johnathan, trailed by Thomas, walked to the front door, which was made of heavy, sturdy wood; runes of intense power were artfully carved all over it, and the doorknobs were in the shape of a lily, gleaming and forged from brass. It shimmered in the light of the sunset.

"In one night, she created this?" Johnathan whispered, mostly to himself.

"If the outside is this intricate, what's the inside look like?" Thomas said in awe, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Shh!" Johnathan hushed his friend. The whole place had an aura that deserved respect and reverence, like an old church. If an old church were so fantastically built, with so much put into its design, and not very old looking. Johnathan reached and knocked upon the door.

It was a few minutes before it opened. It revealed a woman with moonlight-blonde hair, and the most lovely caramel eyes that almost glowed in the fading light. Both contrasted with her deeply tanned skin.

"What is your business here?" her voice was soft, but clear. "It is well known I do not wish company."

"Then why'd you open the door?" The confusion was evident in Thomas' voice, and Johnathan elbowed him for his lack of manners.

"You must excuse him, he lacks anything resembling a filter," Johnathan apologized. "Are you Alessa, the magic-user?"

"I am. What is your business here? I refuse to help any more villages with crop failure, or towns with sickness." Alessa shuddered delicately. "They merely scorn me for my aid."

Johnathan had an idea. "I wish to help you with something, in return for hearing my story. I have no desire to take anything from you, without giving a fair return."

She raised a brow, clearly curious. "Then I suppose you may come in."

Alessa ended up serving Johnathan and Thomas dinner. Johnathan noticed as they conversed, him telling her his story, and her telling him hers, that the woman was very lonely. She was very much enthused, if not a bit shy, about being able to talk to people who didn't fear her. Apparently it had been a problem—Johnathan knew very well that people tended to fear what they didn't understand, or was a power greater than they. But alessa was a very kind woman, and strongly reminded him of his Aunt Morgana. She was even of a similar age, in her fifties—and like Morgana, she looked to be a much younger woman. She looked like she could have been younger than them. It greatly saddened him to see her in so much loneliness and sorrow.

"I was nineteen when discovered my magic," Alessa sighed. "There was a landslide that trapped me and the children I was watching under the rubble. They were crying and screaming in fear and suddenly the magic burst out, causing the rubble to shift and freed those of us who were trapped. But the children were still scared, but of me. The town I had grown up in soon chased me out, blaming me for the accident in the first place, despite the fact that I was the one who prevent any casualties. From there, I went from village to town to village, attempting to learn my magic and use it to help people. I had, before being chased out, been trained under the healer of my once-home village. But the moment the townspeople or villagers discovered my magic, they chased me out. Even the ones that had initially sought me for aid in rebuilding or healing. Every one of them. And so I went away, south, where the land were sparse in terms of human and abundant in magical folk. I created my castle, and it is here I've remained. Other than the two of you, my only visitors have been fae-folk and the like."

"I admire that you tried so hard to help others, even if they rejected you. It's not right, what they did, not at all." Thomas looked highly annoyed, making Alessa laugh.

"You are sweet, to pity me. But it is the fate of our kind. Humans don't understand us, so they fear us, and thus will always attempt to destroy us. It is the way of humans."

"Are you not human yourself?" Thomas asked.

"Not entirely, I know that much. How else would I be so old yet look so young? But what my non-human blood is, I know not."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Johnathan said. "I've told you my goal to create a kingdom for magic-users to be safe and welcomed. I only need to complete the last two task and the kingdom will be a reality. You could come live with my people, I know for a fact they would welcome you with open arms. They know all too well what persecution for having magic is like."

"That is a very kind offer, but I wish to live the rest of my life in near-complete solitude. I have had my fill of the general population." Then she smiled, softly. "But I will help you in your aim of creating this home for your people. You are a good lad, and I hope you remain this kind for your whole life. You will make a fine king. But for now, why don't you two rest? It's been along journey, and I'm sure you are both exhausted. You both may use one of my rooms."

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you."

The next morning, they had breakfast with Alessa, and she asked them for some help in her gardens. As it turned out, the entire second floor of the castle was gardens, and it was only possible through very specific kinds of magic, which Alessa was well versed in. They helped her until midday, when she served them lunch and surprised them with a container. Within were perfectly miniature lily plants, four of them—one colored with oranges, reds and yellow; another shimmering white and silver; a third in shades of violet and blue; with the forth being metallics of bronze, copper, and brass. They were beautiful beyond anything they'd seen in the gardens, clearly from the special lily garden Alessa had asked them to leave alone.

"These are for your task with the fae king. I hope you both manage to create that kingdom of yours, and I hope it provides solace to all who seek it," Alessa smiled softly at the two of them. "And thank you for your help in my gardens. The flowers will return to full size one removed from the container, and I've filled your saddlebags with supplies—I noticed they were running low."

Johnathan was touched by her sincerity, and felt compelled to gift her something in return. It only took a second before he had an idea of what to give her. Reaching up to his heck, he pulled the key from under his shirt, pulling it over his head, and proffering it to her.

"It was the key to my Aunt Morgana's workshop. As you know, she was another magic-user who sought to help others and was eventually rejected for it. It has given me no small comfort the past few months, perhaps it will bring you some comfort, as well. To remind you that you aren't alone."

With a look of surprise that softened into something almost…sorrowful, yet hopeful, Alessa accepted the token with a sincere, heartfelt thanks. She bid them farewell, and then they were off.


	5. Part 4: Borrowed Royal

Part 4:

Borrowed Royal

"You must be careful. King Myrin is a far less tolerant fae king than King Oberon," Nyllay said. They had spent several weeks headed west, for the court of this particular fae king was quite a bit further in that direction than King Oberon's, and they had to recross the path from Alessa's home in addition to that. The dragon-in-human-form continued, "He is far more likely to kill you for just crossing into his lands, without knowing the reason why. He is paranoid the humans will kill him, however silly it is, as there are very, very few humans this far south in the world. This is his second court, having been chased from his other one."

"Would that even be the case for halflings, like Thomas?" Johnathan asked.

Nyllay nodded. "To King Myrin, any fae that would willingly mate with a human is a traitor to fae kind. The halfling themself would be an abomination."

"Wow, he sounds like he's a riot at parties." Thomas' attempted jest fell flat at Nyllay's usual blank stare and Johnathan's deadpan expression. He raised his hands innocently. "Just trying to ease the tension, please continue."

"We must conceal his fae-magic. The only thing Myrin hates more than a human is a halfling," Nyllay explained. "I will accompany you on this task, but I will not intervene in the negotiations. It would be inconvenient if you two were to perish. My presence will likely prevent that."

Johnathan nodded in understanding. "How do we go about concealing his magic, though?"

"I will take care of that."

"This _itches_ ," Thomas complained. Nyllay had placed a spell on him that concealed the aura of his magic. Of course, the moment he next used it, the protection would be useless, but until that moment, due to the unique draconian magic, Thomas would seem just as human and non-magical to the fae as Johnathan would.

"Caterwauling won't change a thing, Tommy," Johnathan sighed. "Except to make the rest of us want to hit you because you're being annoying."

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're not the one who itches non-physically in a way that is literally impossible to scratch. What if your…I don't know, your liver or something itched? You can't scratch your liver. It's like that but a hundred times worse. Like the inside of my brain and heart or something itch and it's driving me mad!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing that can be done. Unless you'd like to be killed by a crazy fae king?"

Thomas grumbled at that, but stopped his whining.

"We approach the entrance," Nyllay, who'd been silent until that point, said. "I will negotiate until we come face to face with King Myrin."

"I can't feel the entrance and it's weirding me out, Jonny." Thomas whispered before getting hushed by Johnathan.

"Who goes there?" A voice called.

"Nyllay, Dragon, and two humans who are under my protection."

"Dragon, eh?" A younger-looking fae appeared in front of them. "Haven't seen one of those before. Of course, I heard they were dying out or something. I thought you were bigger, with scales and wings?"

"We have human forms that are just as dangerous." Nyllay's voice, while in the same monotone as always, seemed to convey a threat within the words that unnerved Johnathan. "We seek an audience with King Myrin. We are an embassy, of sorts, from King Oberon."

"Ha! I don't believe that. King Oberon isn't stupid enough to send two _humans_ to King Myrin, despite how fond King Oberon himself seems to be of them."

Nyllay's aura seemed to intensify, and it was borderline terrifying. And yet the voice itself never changed. "You dare doubt me? Knowing that Dragons are as bound to the truth as Fae?"

Earlier, Nyllay had mentioned this to Thomas and Johnathan. Technically, since Thomas was a halfling, he could be called human or fae, meaning that the dragon's earlier statement wasn't an untruth. The fae were unable to tell an untruth, but they'd become very good at misleading. They couldn't tell an untruth, but they were capable of "lying."

This time, the irreverent fae-boy seemed uneasy at the dragon's words.

"You will inform King Myrin there is an embassy from King Oberon waiting for him, and you will do so immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" And the fae was gone.

Nyllay rubbed it's temples, the closest thing either of the duo had ever seen to emotion from the dragon.

"You're right scary when you want to be," Thomas commented, earning a blank look from Nyllay and an elbowing from Johnathan.

The fae boy appeared briefly, said, "King Myrin will see you now," and then vanished. Clearly he was frightened of Nyllay—rightly so, Johnathan thought. Honestly, even non-magic people knew not to irritate a dragon.

"Follow me," Nyllay said. It led them past an arch of stone, heavily covered in vine, and the aura changed in a manner that Johnathan knew that they'd passed into the fae realm. Closely connected to Myula, the fae realm could be accessed only by passing through certain spots, much like they had back when they entered King Oberon's court. Otherwise it was closely layered over Myula, but other than the spots where it was grounded, or anchored, it was almost another world entirely, pocket-dimension-like.

This fae kind was wildly different than King Oberon. Where he had dark gold skin, King Myrin was almost frighteningly pale green, almost scaly looking. He had no wings, but a serpentine tale was visible resting as he lounged in a daybed-type affair as a fae-boy, younger than the other one they'd encountered, held a bowl of an odd sort of berry—like mulberries, but a violent green-red—while anxious courtier fae small talked in little groups around the room. Where King Oberon had elegant robes, King Myrin's clothes almost looked like armor. One had a relaxed aura of authority—the other, however, had a frighteningly contrasting air of cruelty in regards to their rule. His own people seemed terrified of him.

Johnathan had to suppress a shudder, and Thomas had gone pale. Nyllay, predictably, seemed entirely unaffected.

They waited nearly half an hour before King Myrin acknowledged their presence.

"So _this_ is the embassy my old friend Oberon sent? The dragon is unexpected, I must admit, but you think that Oberon would know better than to send _filth_ to accompany it. Perhaps too much close contact with those beasts has tainted his mind with one of their aging diseases?"

The courtiers giggled nervously.

"Great King Myron, we have been sent with a message, a request, rather, from King Oberon." Johnathan refused to break eye contact with the fae king. As frightening as this fae was, he refused to demean himself for him. "He says that you previously borrowed something from him, and that it is past time to return it."

The reminder made the king's mocking air turn dangerously cold. The courtiers shifted, clearly uneasy. When King Myrin flicked his hand, his subjects nearly bolted in their hurry to leave. They were gone in moments.

"Ah yes. I suppose it was too… _optimistic_ to hope he'd forget about this." The words of the king came out almost a hiss, and the aura around Nyllay seemed to physically sharpen in warning. These non-humans were masters at manipulating the atmosphere, Johnathan noticed with wary awe. Their expression and posture changed none, but the aura shifted almost tangibly.

"Serana, I summon you," King Myrin snapped.

There was a shift in the branches of the willow at the edge of the clearing and there appeared a girl who looked similar to Saen, the fae-woman who was King Oberon's niece. They shared enough of a likeness that they had to be related—the same dark skin, but this fae's hair was several shades darker, but still a stark crimson. Serana's eyes, while green, were more of a forest-canopy-at-midday green than the almost glowing green of Saen's. She wore what seemed to be a sort of grey armor, but it was clearly crafted very differently than King Myrin's, or any armor Johnathan had seemed before.

"You called, your highness?" The woman's voice seemed strained, like she was attempting to remain emotionless but it was a struggle for her. Her face was clear of emotion, not as much as Nyllay's, but enough that most humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But Johnathan noticed the tenseness of her entire being, like she was holding back from lunging. Like a cat that was ready to strike at a moment's notice, but could not due to some unseen force.

"It seems that it has come time for you to return to your father," King Myrin drawled dangerously. "What do you have to say to that?"

"It seems I must leave."

"It seems so. You are allowed to leave." King Myrin turned to Nyllay. "Get the filth out of my sight."

Nyllay nodded respectfully, turning around. Johnathan and Thomas made to follow, and they were shortly joined by Serana as they left the court of Fae King Myrin.

A few hours later, as they were nearly out of King Myrin's territory, dozens of arrows flew out of various directions. None of them touched the travelers—every single one froze in a bubble, like formation around the group. Serana snapped her fingers and they crumbled to dust as the boys struggled to get their frightened mounts under control once more.

Then, in a quiet, calm voice, she said, "Tell your king that another attempt like this will be his last attempt at anything. Now _scram_."

"A little dramatic." Nyllay commented dully.

Serana shrugged at the boys stared at her in awe, particularly Thomas. "Have you met my father? He's far more dramatic than I, sending two human boys to remind Myrin that my time in his service is up."

"Actually…" Thomas began, flicking his fingers and summoning a pebble from the side of the path. The use of magic effectively broke Nyllay's protection.

"A half fae?" Serana gasped. She then burst out laughing. "Oh, I must commend father for that bit of brilliance. A half fae—right under Myrin's scaly nose!"

"Your father? Do you mean King Oberon?"

"That's right! He lent me to Myrin as a temporary warrior-servant in return for some favor Myrin did for him. Alas, the _King_ Myrin"—the mocking in her voice when she said "king" was impossible to miss—"kept me for two months longer than the agreement—I couldn't leave without permission, you see. _But_ , I did get a very good idea on how much of what, warriors and otherwise, Myrin has access to, so at least it wasn't a complete waste of time." She seemed incredibly proud of herself, and rightly so, going by what the boys had heard and seen of King Myrin.

The woman hadn't said a word previous to the arrows in their few hours of traveling, but it seemed that now she had almost transformed, becoming a talkative, mischievous woman.

"So, tell me, now that we're out of Myrin's earshot, what'd led to you all being sent to end my loaned servitude?" Serana asked.

And so, Johnathan once more explained the situation.

"My, my, that's quite the story. Retrieving me was the last task, no?"

Johnathan nodded as Thomas said, "Yes."

"Well, I'm going to have to tell my father what a fine job you did, going up against ol' Myrin like that. Very few humans would have been able to hold their head high and keep their voice steady against him like that. Color me impressed, really. I really have to work to remain emotionless around him, myself. Then again, I'm very expressive, as you've probably noticed. That pish posh so many fae bother with, trying to keep emotionless around humans and speak only with subtle eye shifts and whatnot has never appealed to me."

She and Thomas began a conversation, and from the way it kept up Johnathan could tell the two would end up very good friends.

"I'm pleased to see that you've completed your quest, and relatively unharmed." King Oberon was lounging in his throne, his daughter Serana sitting cross-legged in a chair next to him with a grin on her face. "The magic-work on the stone vial is quite interesting, who crafted it?"

"That would be me, your highness," Thomas said.

"Fascinating piece, you must show the court stonesmith the spell some time."

"I'd be honored."

"And Johnathan, you say the unicorns willingly gave you a tail hair?"

"Yes, your highness. I promised them protected sanctuary in the kingdom I hope to build. It will be for all magical creatures who seek peace and safety, afterall. Just because they are not humanoid doesn't mean they won't receive the same benefits."

"Very well put, couldn't have said it better myself." The king nodded approvingly. "And I see Alessa was similarly convinced?"

"I offered her the same, but she turned it down and wished me well. She wished to remain alone."

"You seem concerned about her?"

"Yes. She seemed very lonely, and reminded me greatly of my dear aunt. She deserves to be happy."

The smile upon the king's face turned bittersweet. "She does, doesn't she? Alas, we can only respect her wishes. And Serana has gone into great detail about your exploit in King Myrin's court, and I am nearly as impressed as she. The land I promised will be yours, for the kingdom you strive to build."

"Thank you, your highness. I hope we can have a successful friendship between our kingdoms forever more."


	6. Epilogue: Gedonelune

Epilogue:

Gedonelune

His people were settling. They were building new homes, and healers' places, and stores, and schools and and farms and all sorts of places. The kingdom was very new, not even named. There was only a very base form of government, mostly elected leaders of various small groups. They were attempting to organize something more permanent.

Thomas was put in charge of the warriors. A woman named Jeala had been chosen by the healer's. A man, who went by his last name of Goldstein, was leading the craftsmen. There were various others, and they all worked together surprisingly well, if one ignored the growing discord between those few who followed Madryn—leader of the more…morally grey magic users—and the rest of the leaders. His followers were the only few who opposed the decision to make Johnathan king.

This particular meeting was nearing an end.

"Sire, many of us have been thinking," Goldstein said. "That while it may seem like a small matter, it is vitally important. Do we not need a name? For this kingdom we are creating? Any craftsman worth their salt knows that a name carries a lot of weight, good or bad."

"The healers agree. A name can be the difference between poison and salve, and getting them mixed up can be fatal." Jeala insisted.

Thomas then spoke up. "Pendraco, perhaps? In honor of all your family has done for this people?"

Johnathan shook his head. "There is much sorrow, or rather, poison, that has infected the name." And, at that moment, he had an idea. "But there is none to be found in my mother's maiden name. She was the last of the Gedonelune family, which dedicated generations to helping those in need."

"Gedonelune," Thomas said slowly, as if tasting the name. "Gem Moon. It has a nice sound to it. Any opposed?"

Even the grumbly Madryn didn't outright oppose it.

And Thus, the Country of Gedonelune, headed by the Gedonelune family, was officially formed.


End file.
